The Promise
by daughter of athena 2000
Summary: Bree hasn't been fine lately. After the whole "bionic showdown" thing, as Adam liked to call it, Bree hasn't been acting the same. Something has left her scarred, something that none of them like to talk about. But something else has happened. Something that her family doesn't know about. Can her family figure out what it is before it's too late? Or will Bree be driven to insanity?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! So, I'm really excited to write this story for ya'll! It will be multi-chap, unless you guys don't like this first chapter. If you don't, then I won't continue on with the story, but if you do, then I'll keep going as long as possible. Alright, well, I hope you guys like this chapter and this story! Thanks for reading! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

(Takes place during Bionic Showdown when Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport were being held by Douglas and Marcus in the cage.)

Bree's PoV:

I couldn't believe this. Marcus, someone that we thought was our friend, betrayed us as well as lied to us. I just couldn't believe it. Marcus always seemed like such a great guy, but now, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't that great. At all. I stood near the edge of the cage, thinking. Would Leo come and rescue us? Would anyone come looking for us?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand resting on my shoulder. I jumped slightly, and turned my head to see Mr. Davenport looking at me. "You alright, sweetheart?" he asked me.

I smiled slightly. He hadn't called me that since I was little. "Just peachy. I've only been captured, along with my family, by two evil lunatics. Life's great."

He smiled at me and snorted, saying, "Story of our lives, huh?"

I laughed quietly. "Pretty much, yeah."

He then turned serious again and said, "It'll be alright, Bree. We'll all get out of here okay, and then we'll go back to normal."

"Do you honestly believe that? Even if we get out of here, I don't think that we'll be okay. We won't be the same."

He paused for a second before asking, "Would that be because of what Douglas told you?"

I smiled at him. "No," I answered, "Because he's wrong. He's not our dad. At least, not in my eyes. You're my dad. Douglas wasn't there when I was little and I broke my arm on the rockclimbing wall, or when I scraped my knee. He wasn't there to kiss me goodnight, or tell me bedtime stories, no matter how sciencey and weird they were. He wasn't there when I had nightmares. But you were. You were there to fix my arm and my knee. You made sure to tell me a bedtime story and kiss me goodnight every night. And when I had nightmares, I remember you holding me close and kissing my forehead, telling me that it would all be alright. He never would've done those things for me, or Adam, or Chase. But you did. And for that and so many other reasons, I love you dad."

He smiled at me and hugged me. "I love you too, Breezy," he whispered in my ear.

We broke apart and looked up when we heard someone walk in. Douglas and Marcus. "Well, we've been thinking," Douglas said, "I want to get back at Donny, and Marcus wants to get back at Adam and Chase. So we started to think. How could we do that all at once in order to save time and make sure we both got revenge? Then it hit us. Bree. You're pretty close to your family from what Marcus has told me. So, if we were to, say, do something to you, wouldn't it get back at all of you? Because we sure think so."

Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Chase all stepped in front of me protectively. "You're not gonna lay a finger on her, or any of us, for that matter." Mr. Davenport said.

Douglas chuckled. "I think we will. Marcus?" He gestured to Marcus as though he was waiting for him to do something.

"Of course," Marcus replied. He walked toward us.

Marcus raised his hands and aimed them at Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Chase. He moved his hands to the side like he was parting the Red Sea. And oddly enough, the boys moved to the sides as well, though it didn't look like they were doing so willingly.

"Douglas, what is this?" Mr. Davenport questioned.

"This, Donny, is an ability that I gave Marcus. He can control any living thing. It's kind of like Chase's molecular kinesis," Douglas responded. He walked over to a control panel, and suddenly the blue bars on the cage disappeared. He deactivated it. I got ready to attack, but before I could, Douglas grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and yanked me out of the cage.

"If you fight us, they get it," Douglas told me. I relunctantly nodded as a tear slipped down my face. Douglas dragged me by my hair over to the control panel and reactivated the cage. Marcus then lowered his hands, and the boys could move freely again. Douglas shoved me over to Marcus, who caught me, but barely.

"I've got to go attend to more important matters than this ugly bitch. Do what you want. My only requirements are that you don't kill her, and I want to see tears from them," he gestured to the boys, "When I get back. After you're done with her, shove her back in the cage. Then you can go back to your room." And with that, he was gone.

Marcus looked at me and said, "Now. How about we have some fun, princess?"

AN: So, I know that that was short, and I'm really sorry. I wanted to leave you on a cliff-hanger. Hopefully that was decent, and not too filler. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do! Later! :p


	2. Thanking God

AN: Here's chapter two! Hope ya'll like it! :D

Trigger Warning: If you have ever been abused/tortured, don't read until I give the okay in an AN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Bree's PoV:

I whimpered slightly as Marcus dragged me by my hair to the center of the room. He circled me a couple of times before he suddenly punched me in the stomach. He did this quite a few times, and then he slapped me across the face. I fought off the urge to resist, to fight back. I wanted to do so desperately, but I knew that he would hurt my family if I did anything. So I didn't fight back. I just let it all happen. He pushed me down roughly and kicked me multiple times all over my body. I swore I heard one of my ribs crack.

I cried out in pain as he kicked my head. Spots danced in my vision, but then Marcus came into my line of sight and grabbed my face harshly. He looked into my eyes for a second before he slapped me. "Don't you dare pass out. I want you to be awake for all of this," he said maliciously.

He then took out a pocket knife and flipped it open. He slowly dragged the blade across my cheek, and I felt blood trickle down my face. He then cut my arms, legs, and my other cheek. I silently cried as he did all of this. After a few hours more of things similar to this and more, I was thrown back into the cage, and the last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was the ceiling of the cage.

AN: okay, I think that we're good now. The torture scene is over, so I hope you like the rest of the chapter.

Chase's PoV:

Pain. That's what I felt when I saw my sister being beaten. I saw blood leaking out of the cuts that Marcus had given her, and I saw tears creep from her eyes. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to do more than that. I wanted to cruelly mutilate him, and then just kill him off. I knew I couldn't get too angry though, because I didn't want Spike to come out. On one hand, it might be good if he did, because then he could hurt Marcus like I wanted to. But I didn't want to run the risk of hurting my family. So I tried to keep Spike under control.

I watched as Bree was thrown into the cage, and we all ran over to her at a speed to match Brees. We fell to our knees beside her, and I saw her eyes close. I quickly felt for a pulse, and I thankfully found one. It wasn't as fast as I would have liked it, but at least it was there. I checked over her injuries.

"She should be okay, but if we don't clean and bandage these soon, they could end up infected," I concluded aloud.

AN: Okay. So, let's skip to after Leo rescues them, and now they're back at their house.

Adam's PoV:

We waited anxiously for news on Bree. I hated it. I hated waiting, and not knowing if my baby sister was going to be alright or not. I hated Marcus and Douglas. At least Marcus is dead. I never thought that I'd say this about anyone, but thank God that ceiling fell on Marcus.

Now here we sat, me on the couch, Chase next to me, his knee nervously bouncing, and Leo pacing around near the living room. We heard the elevator doors open, and Mr. Davenport walked into the living room. Chase and I jumped up and Leo stopped pacing. We all waited with our baited breath to hear what Mr. Davenport had to say about Bree.

"She'll be fine. She's down in the lab, and she's awake. She wants to see you guys," Mr. Davenport said.

Chase, Leo, and I all clambered into the elevator and waited nervously as we slowly descended to the lab. When the doors opened, we all rushed out and ran into the lab to see Bree sitting on the cyber desk. She looked tired and beaten up, but fine. Mr. Davenport had obviously managed to clean and bandage some of her cuts, but the bruises and scars still remained.

We rushed over to her and embraced her in a group hug, careful of her injured body.

"Bree, thank God you're alright," Chase said. I heard Chase start to cry, Leo start to sniffle, and I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes as well. So we stayed that way for a while, embracing our sister and crying with her, thanking God that she was still with us.

AN: And that's chapter two. Well, I hope you liked it, sorry if you didn't, and for those of you who wanted a "Spike attack," don't worry, it'll come soon enough. Also, I'm sorry that it's so short, I've had a little bit of writers block today. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, if you do. Later! :p


	3. Very Important AN

Okay. So, I absolutely HATE when authors do this, but I kind of had no choice. I haven't written on this story in awhile, and I kind of lost ideas. I'M NOT GIVING THE STORY UP OR DISCONTINUING IT. I know I want a Spike attack to happen somewhere in the story, but I need help thinking of ideas for this story. So, if you have any ideas or suggestions (which I guess are kind of the same thing, in a way) for this story, please leave said ideas or suggestions in a review. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME OUT! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND I'M REALLY SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER! Later! :p


	4. Bree's Walk

AN: Alright, so first off, thanks to everyone who gave me an idea. I will try to incorporate all of the ideas that I received. I want to thank AllAmericanSlurp, SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE, and daphrose for giving me ideas (which were GREAT by the way.) If your ideas don't happen in this chapter, then they'll come in the next chapter or so. I'm probably going to do more chapter than I originally thought (I originally thought about doing three or so chapters.) So don't worry if they don't happen in this chapter. Also, this is kinda weird, but I have a question for AllAmericanSlurp: Are you British? I'm just wondering because of the way you talk in reviews. I'm sorry if this question kinda creeps you out. I would also like to thank anyone who reads this, and I hope this is alright. I hope you guys like it, and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.

Bree's PoV:

(This part is inspired by AllAmericanSlurp's idea.)

I broke apart from the group hug after awhile, saying, "Hey, um, I'm gonna go take a walk, okay? I just need some fresh air." My brothers nodded solemnly and let me go, though I could feel their eyes burning holes into my back. I supersped upstairs and out the door, stopping right outside of our front door. I then started to walk down the sidewalk next to our house at a normal human speed.

As I walked, I noticed a couple fighting in their yard. I watched as the guy yelled back at the girl, climbed into a car which was supposedly his, and drove away angrily. I watched the girl start to sob as she went back into the house, undoubtedly going to sob in her bedroom in peace. "I feel so sorry for them," I thought, " Both of them. No doubt it was a fight over the absolute stupidest thing ever. Hopefully they'll realize that, and then he'll come back and they can live happily ever after. Together."

I started to walk once more, my hands stuffed in the pockets of my purple hoodie. My brown hair was blown back slightly by the fall wind, and the small heel on my black English riding boots clacked softly as I walked. I loved this time of year. It wasn't too hot like summer, it wasn't too cold like winter, and I didn't have any allergies this time of year like I did during spring. It was always just right, and the fall leaves were always so beautiful.

A few minutes later, I came across a man sitting outside of a house that had a "condemned" sign hanging on the door. I could see tears streaming silently down his face. When I reached the next block, I saw another man, though this guy was pacing back and forth angrily in his driveway. I watched as he stopped pacing, lifted his hand up so it was level with his eyes, and stared at the wedding ring on his left finger. I also watched as he slipped it off and threw it down on the ground. He kicked it away, looking in the direction in which he kicked it with disgust. "I wonder what made his wife leave," I thought.

But I moved the question to the back of my mind. I started to think again. "It's funny," I mused to myself in my head, "As soon as your life goes wrong, it seems as if everyone else's life goes wrong as well." But my mind started to drift in another direction. There was something that was upsetting me, something besides my torture. Marcus. There was something that no one, not even Caitlyn or my brothers knew about. I had been in love with Marcus. We had secretly dated, for quite awhile before all of this. But then he ended up being a fake, and he tortured me without a second thought.

"No," I thought, "Stop thinking about him. Just, listen to some music to get your mind off of things." Luckily, I had brought my ipod with me, so I removed it from my hoodie pocket and untangled my earbuds. I placed the earbuds into my ears, opened my music, and hit shuffle. I immediately recognized the song that came on. It was "Because of You," by Kelly Clarkson, one of my favorite songs.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did,  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery,  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard,  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far,"

I thought about how Marcus had seemed so sweet, romantic, and amazing. But he fell, and he brought me down with him. But the difference between my fall and Marcus's fall- Marcus fell. I tripped and caught myself.

"Because of you,  
I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk,  
Because of you,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,  
Because of you,  
I find it hard to trust,  
Not only me, but everyone around me,  
Because of you,  
I am afraid,"

I didn't want to admit it, but he had hurt me. He had never been abusive or mean, he never started a fight or even fought with me at all. I rarely fought with him, but once in awhile I would misinterpret something and get mad, and I would yell and walk away. But I never got that far, because Marcus would always grab my waist and crush me in a hug, saying that he was sorry for what he did. He would say he loved me, and I would sigh, hug him back, and tell him "I love you too." He hurt me physically when he tortured me, that was obvious. But that pain was drowned out by another pain that he had caused me. He had hurt me when he tortured me, but what hurt me worse was that I had trusted him, loved him, even. And I thought he loved me, but it was obvious he didn't.

"I lose my way,  
And it's not too long before you point it out,  
I cannot cry,  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes,  
I'm forced to fake,  
A smile, a laugh,  
Every day of my life,  
My heart can't possibly break,  
When it wasn't even whole to start with,  
Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk,  
Because of you,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,  
Because of you,  
I find it hard to trust,  
Not only me, but everyone around me,  
Because of you,  
I am afraid,  
I watched you die,  
I heard you cry,  
Every night in your sleep,"

Marcus DID have a lot of nightmares, and he would call me (we had gotten our own bedrooms recently) when he had them. It was heartbreaking to hear him cry every night.

"I was so young,  
You should have known better than to lean on me,  
You never thought of anyone else,  
You just saw your pain,"

It was partially true. I had a few nightmares here and there that were bad enough to put me in tears. I would call him, but he never picked up.

"And now I cry,  
In the middle of the night,  
Over the same damn thing,"

My nightmares were now worse, and I cried a lot from them. They were all about Marcus, and they were so bad I can't even say his name aloud anymore. I'm surprised that I can even THINK his name.

"Because of you,  
I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk,  
Because of you,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,"

I felt tears stream down my face. I would never be the same.

"Because of you,  
I try my hardest just to forget everything,  
Because of you,  
I don't know how to let anyone else in,  
Because of you,  
I'm ashamed of my life,  
Because it's empty,  
Because of you,  
I am afraid,  
Because of you,  
Because of you."

I was still crying, but now they were tears of anger. Because of him I had trouble trusting people, I had trouble sleeping at night, and I still didn't have the courage to tell my family everything. They didn't know of my nightmares, and I feared the day they would.

I turned my iPod back on and checked the time. I had been walking for an hour by now, so I turned my iPod off along with the music. Looking around, I saw no one near me, so I supersped off in the direction of my house. I sped through the door and stopped behind the couch.

I caught sight of my brothers playing a video game on the couch, yelling at the T.V. and occasionally each other. I saw Tasha in the kitchen making dinner and Mr. Davenport working at his desk that was near the dining table.

"Hey Bree. How was your walk?" Tasha asked, glancing up at me from her cooking.

"It was good," I responded slowly. "But, um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know that I was going on a walk?"

"Your brothers told me," she answered simply.

I nodded and asked if she needed any help in the kitchen, to which she said 'no, she was fine, but thanks anyway.' I nodded again and sat down on the couch next to Leo, who was so absorbed in his game, I don't even think he noticed me sit down next to him. It was crazy how the world seemed to melt away when they played their video games. But, just like everything, there were certain exceptions. For example, a few weeks ago, Marcus and I had our first fight. It was weird to think about us dating now that we weren't. But anyway. I came home crying, and Mr. Davenport and Tasha were at dinner at the time. So it was just my brothers, who were playing video games, and me, who was crying. When I walked in, Chase happened to glance at me, and he could see that I had been and was crying. So he paused the game and came over to me, Adam and Leo following closely behind. Chase asked me what was wrong, and because I was too upset to answer, he scanned me for injuries. When he didn't find any injuries, he asked me again what was wrong. I was still too upset to answer, which seemed so stupid now. Anyway, Adam told Chase that he was doing it wrong, and he gave me a big bear hug. He led me over to the couch, this time with Chase and Leo in tow, and we all just sat there for a while, them trying to get me to stop being sad and me trying to stop being sad, for their sake, at least.

I smiled at the memory. I loved my brothers, no matter how annoying they could be and no matter how many pranks they pulled on me. Thinking back on that moment, I started to feel guilty. Like, REALLY guilty. They had been such amazing brothers, and they were always there for me when I needed them the most. And all I could talk about was how much I wanted to leave them behind.

I started to think about my family. There was Mr. Davenport, who, although he had a big (and I mean BIG) ego, he loved us and he would do anything for us, no matter what it was. When he was taken by Douglas and Marcus, he begged us not to come after him, JUST because he didn't want us to get hurt.

Then there was Tasha, who was a mother to Adam, Chase, (obviously Leo,) and I. The mother we (minus Leo) never had. She was there to help me with boy trouble, girl trouble, fashion advice, everything, really. She helps all of us so much, and I honestly don't know how to repay her.

Adam was my older brother. But that's just the beginning. Adam's our older brother, as I said before, and even though he can be pretty... dense, at times, he's pretty serious when he needs to be. He's also not as stupid as he seems. He's always been somewhat of a bodyguard for me and Chase, and since Leo joined the family and the team, he's Leo's bodyguard too. He's always willing to protect not only us, but Mr. Davenport and Tasha as well.

I'm not quite sure what I am. I guess I'm just Adam's baby sister, Chase and Leo's older sister, Mr. Davenport's daughter, and Tasha's step-daughter. I don't think that I'm much else.

Chase is my baby brother, the brains of the team. He's kind of the support beam that holds all of us up. Everyone thinks that all you can go to Chase for is intelligence related. But he's also a great person to talk to when you need just that- someone to talk to. And I'll admit, sometimes he can be a bit bossy, and he can be a bit of a know-it-all, but he makes up for it with his great advice.

Then there's Leo, who's one of the feistiest people that I know. He's got spirit, I can give him that. And although Chase didn't really like Leo when we first met him, I did. Sure, I thought he was a little weird, which he can be sometimes. But I was instantly okay with him because he didn't think that we were freaks. Growing up, I always wanted to see the outside world, but yet, at the same time, it scared me to think of what would happen and what would people would say about us. I wanted more than anything to go out in the world, but yet I was scared that people wouldn't accept me because I was different. Because I was bionic. But Leo just started asking questions and acting all excited. It was like we were superheroes, and for all I know, we might BE superheroes to him. Leo was the first friend I had from the outside world, which automatically made him more special than my other friends, even Caitlyn.

I guess you could say that Eddy's part of the family, even though he can be MAJORLY annoying sometimes- okay, all the time. But yet, his snarkiness can be amusing sometimes, and he DID watch me and my brothers all those years that we were stuck in the lab. Of course, he was forced into it, and he made at least one of us cry a few times every day, but hey, it was better than nothing. So yeah, let's just say that he's part of the family.

I love my family so much, and no matter what I say, I wouldn't trade them out for anything in the world. I felt a tear slip out of my eye as I looked down. I didn't deserve the family that I had. They deserved better than me, and I deserved worse than them.

"Bree. Bree? Bree! BREE!" I heard Chase shout. I snapped back into reality and looked at Chase, who was staring at me with a concerned expression all over his face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, quickly wiping away the tear that I had shed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's not like you to just zone out like that," Adam said, sounding troubled.

"I'm sure," I responded.

"Bree, are you crying?" Leo asked gently.

"No," I answered, probably a little TOO quickly.

"Well, have you been crying?" he questioned.

"No, Leo, I'm fine. Thanks though."

He looked hesitant before he said, "Okay."

I think that they would've interrogated me further had it not been for some great timing on Tasha's part. "Dinner!" she called as she carried a hot dish to the table.

I got up with the boys and headed to the table, all of us taking our usual seats.

(AN: this next part is based off of an idea that was given to me by daphrose.)

(Still) Bree's PoV:

This was... different, to say the least. We usually talked a lot during dinner, but not tonight. There was complete silence until Tasha spoke up with a smile and said, "So, how was everyone's day?"

Various answers rang out around the table, but they were short things like, "Fine," or "Okay." Tasha nodded and for a second, everything was silent once more. Once again Tasha decided to try making conversation. "So, um, Bree. What did you do on your walk today? Did you see anything interesting?" she asked.

For a second, I thought about telling them about how weird everything seemed all of sudden, how all of the people that I saw on my walk seemed so sad all of a sudden. How it seemed like everything was going wrong for others just because my life was going wrong. But I decided against it, so I quickly made up my mind and said, "No, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, really. It was just a normal walk."

Tasha nodded again, and we all lapsed into silence.

Chase's PoV:

Bree finished first, and because she said she had some homework to finish, she was excused. We all watched as Bree sped downstairs, and as soon as she disappeared from sight, we all said, "Somethings wrong with Bree." We looked at each other in surprise, startled by the fact that, without meaning to, we had all said that in perfect sync.

"Alright," I started, "So, we all obviously know that something's wrong with Bree. The question is, what's wrong with her? Any ideas?"

"Well, she was just tortured yesterday," Adam said solemnly, though he also said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mr. Davenport shook his head. "No, I don't think that that's it. She's most likely a little shaken up by the...torture, but I think there's something more than that. Something that she's not telling us."

"Well, Marcus never took her out of your sight, did he?" Tasha asked nervously.

"No," I said.

"Okay, well, then he obviously didn't do, what I was thinking," she said, obviously relieved. I think we all knew what she was thinking Marcus had done to Bree, and if he had, Spike would've DEFINITELY come out.

"We have to figure this out before it hurts Bree any more than it already has," Leo said.

We all nodded, feeling grim. I wasn't sure what was wrong with my sister, but I was going to find out, one way or another.

AN: Well, there's chapter four! Hopefully it was alright, and hopefully, I did AllAmericanSlurp and daphrose's ideas justice. To daphrose and SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE, don't worry, your full ideas will be used. So, hopefully you liked this chapter, sorry if you didn't. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, if you do. Later! :p


	5. Trent

AN: SO, here's chapter five! Sorry that I haven't updated on this story in awhile, I've been updating some of my other stories. So, I hope this is alright, and I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! :D

(This starts the day after the last chapter.)  
This chapter is inspired by ideas by daphrose and SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE.  
Bree's PoV:

Today was it. The day we would finally go back to school after our confrontation with Douglas and...Marcus. I was nervous to say the least. There were so many things that could go wrong. I felt kinda like Chase, what with all of these thoughts running through my head at the same time. I guess you wouldn't really call them thoughts. They're more like worse case scenarios.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone say, "Bree? Bree, you coming?" I started to see Chase and Adam standing by the cyber desk. It was then that I realized that I was still in my capsule.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry," I said.

I stepped out of my capsule, grabbed my backpack, and walked over to Adam and Chase, who were still studying me closely and seemingly curiously. We stood there for a minute, them looking at me and me avoiding their gaze. Eventually, I got tired of the silence and spoke up, saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on."

I started to walk off when Adam caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"What?" I asked.

"Bree, are you alright?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

"You just seem a little...out of it, today," Chase said, "You sure you're okay?"

"Guys, relax. I'm fine. Now, we have to go or we're going to be late," I told them.

They finally relented and we walked upstairs. After breakfast, Adam, Chase, Leo, and I grabbed our backpacks off of the couch and walked to school. We talked and laughed the whole way to school, and I was actually happy for awhile. I forgot about all of my problems, which was a nice change from everything that had been going on lately.

But sadly, we were at school. So, of course, something was bound to happen.

Chase's PoV:

I was worried about Bree. We all were. She was acting weird last night when she came home from her walk, she was sleeping really restlessly last night, and this morning she zoned out for a really long time. She NEVER zones out. Ever. I was a little nervous about her going to school today, but we all had to. And Bree wouldn't have stayed home even if we strapped her down and rendered her unconscious. She would have woken up, figured out how to get out of the restraints, and still made it to school in time for second hour.

Anyway, I was just glad that Bree's capsule had put her in long jeans, a tanktop, and a sweater, because she still had some bruises and cuts on her arms and legs, and we didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

Adam and I had lockers next to each other, and Bree and Leo had lockers next to each other. So at least Leo would be with Bree while Adam and I weren't. Call us over-protective, but after everything that had happened with Douglas and Marcus, none of us wanted to let her out of our sight. ESPECIALLY me and Adam. We had grown up with Bree, and she was our sister. Of course we wanted to protect her. She was everything to me and Adam, and we couldn't imagine life without her.

But if we had known what was going to happen, we would've stayed with her the whole time.

Bree's PoV:

I was getting my books out of my locker for first hour while I was talking to Leo. Everything was going fine until Trent decided to show his ugly face.

"Hey Leo. How ya doin' buddy? Good? Well, let's change that, shall we?" Trent asked, sounding stupider than usual.

"No, no need to change that!" Leo said, frantically looking for an escape route.

"I think we do need to change it," Trent argued, pinning Leo against the lockers.

I pushed Trent back and said, "Trent, just get out of here. We're not in the mood for your stupidity." I turned to Leo and said, "You okay, Leo?"

He nodded and thanked me. Then I felt someone push me into the lockers and hold me there. Trent. Of course. I saw Leo out of the corner of my eye, and I could see his eyes were wide with shock, and, wait- was that, fear? Why would he be scared of what Trent did to me? "You know what, not important at the moment," I thought.

"You think you can just talk to me like that, princess? Well, if you did, you're wrong. And you deserve this," Trent said. Then he did something that I didn't expect. He punched me square in the face. I tried and tried to push him off of me, but I couldn't. He was WAY bigger than me, which didn't really help things.

I hated doing this, but I had to. "Leo, get Adam and Chase," I choked out. By now, a crowd had started to form, and yet no one stepped forward to intervene. How nice. Leo sprinted off to find Adam and Chase at a speed that could match mine. I focused on Trent again. He gripped my hair and pulled my head forward, only to slam it back against the lockers. Black dots danced across my vision, but I refused to let myself to pass out. Apparently, the sleeve of my sweater had ridden up while I was being beaten up, because the next thing I knew, Trent was pulling my sleeve up and yelling at the top of his lungs, "HEY, EVERYONE! BREE DAVENPORT IS A SELF-HARMER!" Then he, along with everyone else, started laughing harshly.

All of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice shout, "EVERYONE! LET'S GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT RIGHT NOW! BREE IS NOT A SELF-HARMER! SHE WAS WALKING ONE DAY, AND SOMEONE CAME ALONG AND MUGGED HER. THE MUGGER GOT PRETTY VIOLENT, AND SHE HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! THAT'S WHY SHE HAS BRUISES AND CUTS! NOW, ALL OF YOU NEED TO CLEAR OUT! NOW!" I watched as everyone scrambled off. "Hey! You stay!" the voice shouted, and Trent froze in his spot. He dropped me, (he had been holding me up by the collar of my sweater,) and I fell to the ground. I felt two strong arms lifting me up bridal style and carrying me somewhere. "Adam," I thought. I felt him gently set me down onto the circular bench in the middle of the hall. I felt two scrawnier arms wrap around me protectively, and I looked up to see that it was Leo.

He looked down at me and said quietly, "It'll be alright, Bree. Just hold on a little bit longer, okay?"

I nodded feebly. It was hard, and darkness kept threatening to take over. But I had to stay awake. Minutes ticked by, and it grew significantly harder to stay awake.

"L-Leo," I croaked. He looked down at me worriedly and I quietly said, " Leo, I can't stay awake much longer."

"Guys! Let's hurry this up, she's about to pass out!" Leo yelled. I heard something-or someone- drop to the ground. Footsteps started to draw closer to us, and I saw Adam and Chase's face above my own. Just like Leo, they looked worried. They were the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

(Still) Bree's PoV:

I woke up with a pounding head and an aching body. The last thing I remembered was being at school, and Trent making fun of Leo. Then I stood up for Leo, Trent hurt me, and then Adam and Chase showed up. What happened? I groaned and slowly tried to push myself up, but instead, I felt someone pushing me back down. I looked up to see Mr. Davenport's face hovering above mine.

"Bree, you're awake. Good. How do you feel?" he asked me.

I decided to be honest with him. "Well, my head is pounding and every part of my body aches. What happened?"

Mr. Davenport made a grim face and said, "Well, I was sitting at my desk near the kitchen when your brothers rushed in with Adam carrying you. You were unconscious, and when I asked what happened, they told me that Trent was messing with Leo, and you stood up for Leo, resulting in Trent hurting you instead. That was really brave, sweethart."

"Thanks," I replied, "How long was I out?"

"Let's see. It was a little bit before first hour when Trent approached you, so that was probably about 7:45. Your brothers brought you home at around 8:00. It's midnight right now, so you were out for about sixteen hours," he told me.

My eyes bulged out of my head. "Sixteen hours?! How is that possible?"

"Well, from what Leo told me, Trent hit your head against some lockers pretty hard, and he punched you and threw you around, so yeah, it's pretty possible," Mr. Davenport answered.

Leo. Adam. Chase. I didn't see them, so where were they. I sat up and twisted around to look at the capsules, only to see that Adam and Chase weren't in their capsules. "Hey, where are my brothers?" I asked.

Mr. Davenport sighed and sat down in his spinning chair, which I now noticed sat next to me. "They're fine. They're upstairs sleeping, Leo in his room, and I let Adam and Chase each sleep in guest rooms. They were all pretty shaken up about seeing you get beaten. They, they didn't take it well. After I finished fixing you up as best as I could, I made them tell me what happened. The full story, that is. Chase said that he and Adam were getting their books out of their lockers when Leo came running up to them. He was out of breath and he couldn't talk for a minute. When he finally regained his breath and he could talk again, Leo told them that Trent started messing with him when he was getting his books out of his locker. Leo then continued by saying that you stood up for him and Trent was beating you up."

"After Chase told me that, he couldn't continue because he was getting choked up. Adam then continued for Chase. He said that he and Chase literally dropped everything and told Leo to take them to you. When they got there, Trent was hitting you and yelling to everyone that you were a self-harmer. It was then that everyone started laughing, and Chase and Adam got even angrier than before. Chase's commando app engaged, and Adam's eyes were glowing red. Spike yelled at everyone, telling them that you weren't a self-harmer and that they needed to leave, which they did."

"Then Adam started getting choked up too, and Leo had to finish the story. He said that everyone left quickly, and Chase and Adam beat Trent up after giving you to Leo. They were still beating Trent up when Leo said that you were about to pass out. Adam sucker punched Trent again, and then they came to check on you. You fell unconscious, and they brought you home. You had a minor concussion, and a cracked rib. Thankfully, your heads alright now, and your rib is healing. You've also got a black eye, which should heal soon. Now, I want you to take it easy for the next few days, because your abdomen is going to be sore. You don't have to sit around and do nothing, you just have to take it easy with the bionics. You don't have to go to school until you're completely better, unless you want to go when you're almost better. And I couldn't convince your brothers to go to school until you do, because apparently they want to take care of you. So, good luck with that," he finished.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The boys made me promise that I would tell them when you woke up. It was the only way that I could get them to go to sleep," Mr. Davenport said, smiling sadly. "I'll be right back." I nodded, and he kissed me on my head before leaving to get my brothers.

I felt bad about waking my brothers up at this time of night JUST because I had woken up. But then again, they'd probably be mad if we didn't wake them up, so I guess it was okay. I sat in the silence of the lab for a few minutes, taking notice of little details that I hadn't noticed before. The different whirring sounds of different machines, the chairs that sat around the cyber desk that I was resting on, things like that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and observations a few seconds later by the sound of the elevator doors opening. I looked up at the elevator to see my brothers, Mr. Davenport, and Tasha. I watched with amusement as my brothers clambered out of the elevator and ran to me. Adam came to stand next to me on my left, Chase on my right, and Leo sat in front of me on the cyber desk (I was sitting up criss-cross apple sauce.) (AN: Sorry for the kinda juvenile way of putting that.)

Adam hugged me first, and I could feel his tears drip down into my hair. I rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him, and thankfully it worked.

Next was Chase, who hugged me and nuzzled his head into the space where my shoulder and neck met as he hugged me, his arms circling around my waist. I held the back of his head for a minute, letting him cry silently.

Leo hugged me next, repeatedly asking if I was okay, and I repeatedly assured him that I was indeed okay, just a little bruised.

Tasha hugged me after Leo. "I'm so glad that you're okay, sweetie," she whispered in my ear.

"I am too," I whispered back, making her smile at me. When she pulled away, she said, "I would now like to thank my husband for giving me a heart attack by calling me at work and saying that Bree was hurt. Not that I minded leaving work early, but I did mind him not giving me any details." She gently hit Mr. Davenport in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm sorry, but I only had so much time to take care of her before she got any worse," Mr. Davenport responded, trying to defend himself. Then Mr. Davenport brought me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head again.

I could sense that Adam and Chase wanted to talk to me alone, and I think Mr. Davenport could tell also, because he said, "Leo, Tasha, come on, let's go to bed."

The three of them bid us goodnight and walked into the elevator. I watched as the elevator doors closed, blocking them from my sight. And then it was just me, Adam, and Chase. We sat in silence for a moment until I felt Chase's arms slide back around my waist. He nuzzled his head into my neck again, staying silent. Adam put his arms around my shoulders but didn't say anything. I didn't want to push them, so I stayed silent and waited for them to talk.

A few more moments passed, and we sat (well, stood in my brothers' case) in comfortable silence. Eventually, Adam spoke up, saying, "So. What did Mr. Davenport tell you about your injuries? How bad are they?"

"They're not bad at all. I've got a cracked rib that's healing, a black eye, though I'm sure you noticed that already, and I had a minor concussion, which is why I took so long to wake up. I have some bruises also, but besides that, I'm fine. It's nothing major."

I saw Adam nod and I felt Chase nod into my neck. "What's up with you two? You're acting like I just died. What's wrong?" I asked.

They were silent for a moment. Chase moved his head so that it wasn't buried in my lower neck anymore, just resting on my shoulder.

"Bree, it's our fault," Chase said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It's our fault that Trent hurt you. We were worried about you already, and when we walked into school, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. We should've stayed with you," he answered.

"He's right. We should've protected you, but instead, we just left you and acted like everything ws fine when it wasn't. Bree, we should've been there to stop him from even coming near you, much less attacking you. It's our fault, and I know that I can speak for both of us when I say, we're sorry," Adam continued.

I sat in shock for a minute. Then I gently grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him around the cyber desk until he was in front of me. I gently took Chase's arms from around my waist and lifted his head from my shoulder. I made sure that they were both standing in front of me at full attention.

"Alright," I said gently but yet firmly, "Listen to me, both of you. None of this is your fault. Nothing that happened with Marcus, or Trent, or anything that somebody will do to me in the future is either of your faults. You two didn't hurt me- Marcus and Trent did. It's not your fault, they're just jerks who find joy in other people's pain. Please don't blame yourselves for something that someone else did."

"But Bree, we-" Chase started.

"Didn't do anything. You two are the ones helping me, not hurting me. Listen, I know I don't say this often, and for that I'm sorry. But you two are the best brothers I could've ever dreamed about, and I love you guys. You're always there for me, and I think today proves that you're willing to protect me, which you guys do very well, might I add. If you two ever have a problem, I want you guys to tell me. Okay?" I said.

They nodded as they hugged me again. "We'd do anything to keep you safe Bree," Chase told me.

"I know." We pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment. "Alright," I said, checking my phone which was surprisingly still in my pocket, "We need to go to sleep. It's almost one in the morning, and we all need some sleep."

"Okay," they responded.

I put my arms behind me and hopped down from the cyber desk. I grimaced as I felt a burning sensation in my ribs, but when I noticed my brothers watching me closely, I forced a smile. We walked to the elevator together, stepped inside, and rode upstairs in silence.

When we stepped out of the elevator. Adam kissed me on the top of my head and bid us goodnight, heading for the guest room that he was staying in.

"Bree?" I heard Chase ask.

"Yeah Chasey?" I replied, using his childhood nickname.

"Can you sleep with me in my room tonight? I need to make sure that you're safe."

I smiled. "Of course."

Together we walked upstairs, Chase leading the way to the guest room he was currently occupying. We walked in, and Chase gave me some pajamas to sleep in. I changed in the bathroom down the hall, then came back into the guest room.

Chase was already in bed, waiting for me. I walked over to the bed and layed down next to Chase, who's arms immediately wrapped around me.

"Goodnight Bee-Bee."

"Goodnight Chasey."

AN: There's chapter five! I hoped you liked it, and I hope that I did daphrose and SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE's ideas justice. Sorry it took me so long to update! :'( Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! Later! :p


	6. Secrets Revealed

AN: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, I was updating my other stories. I'll update my other stories in this order: The Mistake, Bree's Secret Talent, and Why Brothers Matter. Hopefully it won't be too long until I can update my other stories. Anyway, hopefully this chapter is alright. If you have any ideas/suggestions, please leave them in a review. It can be anything, from a moment of sibling fluff to something major that you want to see happen. Thanks in advance for any ideas/suggestions that you give me! I hope that you guys like this chapter, and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Chase's PoV:

I woke up to see the sun shining brightly through the window of the guest room that I was staying in. I blinked a few times and yawned quietly, starting when I felt movement next to me. I looked down and saw Bree lying next to me, her head resting on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I looked at her, but my smile disappeared when I remembered everything from the day before. I wanted to kill Trent. You didn't just go around beating up girls, especially my sister.

I slowly lifted my hand from it's previous resting place on Bree's back and started to stroke her hair gently, praying that I didn't wake her up. Thankfully I didn't. As I stroked my sister's hair, I stared down at her peaceful face. Nowadays, Bree's face always looked stressed, worried, and slightly pained. I knew that there was something she wasn't telling us, and I had a feeling that it had to do with Marcus. I knew that he hadn't...raped her. We all knew that. But what else could he have done to her to hurt her the way he did?

I hated seeing her this way, we all did. Everyday since we got back, she's been trying her best to force a smile for us. Sometimes she succeeds, sometimes she doesn't. But I wasn't sure what hurt more- the fact that she was hurting and I couldn't do anything about it, or the fact that she thought that she had to try to act happy for us, even though she wasn't happy at all. She thought that she had to force a smile and put on a mask for us, but she doesn't. I just wish that she could realize that.

Bree was my best friend, and she had been since we were little. When I was younger, Bree was basically a mom to me. She wasn't overbearing, but she took care of me more than anyone else did. She would sing me lullabys and read me stories. She would marvel at my genius and spin me around. She gave me piggyback rides, even using her superspeed when I asked. I understood that Bree was my sister, but because we never really had a mom, (or at least one that we knew,) she was the next best thing. I remembered how she used to take care of me when I was sick.

*Memory*

I was about three years old, and Bree was four. Mr. Davenport was gone for the day at some inventors convention, leaving us with only each other and Eddy for company. I felt absolutely horrible, and though I was only three, I knew that I had a cold. Being a bionic super genius comes in handy for things like diagnosing yourself when you feel bad. I watched as Adam played with his toy fire truck on the floor of the lab, driving it around on his hands and knees and making sound affects for extra fun. I looked over and saw my sister playing with her small, stuffed, white bingle tiger, which she so geniously named "Tiger." As for myself, I sat on the cyber desk, shivering and feeling like I was going to die. Sure, I might have been overreacting, but I was three, give me a break.

Anyway, I looked down at the floor, but I looked up when I heard footsteps walking towards me. I saw none other than my big sister walking over to me, clutching her tiger to her chest.

"Chasey?" she asked as she stopped in front of me.

"Yeah, Bee-Bee?" I responded.

"What's wrong?" Bree tilted her head to the side as she said this.

I groaned. "I don't feel good, Bee-Bee. I have a cold."

Bree gasped. "Poor Chasey! Come here, I take care of you til you feel all better."

Bree climbed onto the cyber desk next to me as she said this, wrapping me in a hug. I snuggled into her embrace, her warm body feeling good to my cold one.

"Here," Bree told me, handing Tiger to me, "You can hug Tiger til you feel better."

I looked at her, astonished. She wouldn't give anyone her tiger, no matter what. "Bee-Bee, this is your tiger! Are you sure that you won't miss 'im?" I questioned.

"I sure," Bree responded.

I hugged Bree again as I said, "Thank you Bee. Thank you so much."

"You welcome, Chasey. Anythin' for you." I shivered again, causing her to look at me. "You cold Chasey?"

I nodded feebly, and Bree got up from the cyber desk and walked over to the other side of the cyber desk. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a big, fluffy blanket. She shut the drawer and walked back over to me, wrapping the blanket around me securely.

"Now," Bree said, looking at me sternly with a hand on her hip, "You stay right there and stay warm. I'm gonna get a 'mometer and take your temperature."

I nodded again and watched as she walked off to find the thermometer and whatever else. That day, Bree didn't leave my side for anything. She and I sat in my capsule together all day, Bree reading me stories as I snuggled with her and looked at the pictures in the book. When Mr. Davenport finally came home, I watched as Bree waggled her finger in his face as she scolded him for leaving me alone sick. Mr. Davenport started to argue that he had no idea that I was sick, but then I think that he remembered that he was dealing with a four year old, because he just apologized and helped her take care of me.

*End Of Memory*

I smiled at the memory. She was so concerned that day, it was almost funny. Looking back on it now, it is funny. I chuckled slightly, and I felt Bree start to stir next to me. I stopped stroking her hair and continued to stare at her. I watched as Bree's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, stretching a little and almost hitting me in the face with her hand.

"Morning," Bree yawned, sitting up slowly and pushing her tangly, messed up hair away from her face.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," I teased, sitting up next to her.

She shoved my arm playfully, smiling. I smiled back at her as I shoved her back just as playfully.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, looking at her.

She looked back at me as she answered, "Fine. You?"

"Fine." We were quiet for a minute before I continued, "How are you feeling?"

Bree's face darkened for a moment before she brightened her face and forced another smile. "I'm okay, just a little sore. How does the black eye look?"

"Not too bad," I said, touching the dark purplish section of skin just below her eye gingerly, "It's not great, obviously, but it's not as bad as it could be. At least it's not a full black eye- that'd be even worse."

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding slowly.

"Bree," I said, looking down at the sheets, "You don't have to act for us. We love you, and we don't want to see you hurt. But the only way that you'll ever move on and feel better is if you let it out. I'm not going to judge you- none of us are." I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes before I continued, "So if you need to scream, or cry, or hit the wall in anger and frustration, do it. Because it hurts for us to see you like this. You're so important to us- to me. And we just want you to be happy. Don't fake anymore smiles or laughs, don't act like you're okay when you're not. Scream, sob, curse God for all that's happened to you so you can move on and be happy again."

"Chase, I- I don't want to look weak. I can't look weak, because if I do, that'll be it. It'll look like I can't take care of myself, and I can. I just- I'm going  
through a tough time right now," Bree replied, staring down at the sheets just as I had done. She paused and then looked up at me, staring me straight in the eyes. "Chase, if I tell you something, you have to promise to keep it a secret. Okay?"

"Bree, I don't know if I can promise that. If it's something life threatening or really important, I can't just keep it from our family," I told her.

"It's not either of those things, I swear. Just-please, Chase. I'm surprised that I could tell you what I did, much less what I'm about to tell you. So please, I'm begging you- keep what I'm about to tell you a secret."

I hesitated before saying, "I promise that as long as it doesn't endanger you or the rest of us, and if it's not really important, I'll keep it a secret."

"Thank you." Bree smiled at me before continuing, "Okay. Before we knew about Douglas and everything, Marcus and I...spent a lot of time together."

I quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Marcus and I...kinda...dated."

My eyes widened. "You were dating Marcus?! Why didn't we know?! Why would you keep it a secret?!"

"Chase, calm down! You're going to wake up the whole house!" Bree whisper-yelled.

"Okay." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. Can you at least answer my questions?"

"Yes. Um, yes, I was dating Marcus, you didn't know because I chose not to tell you guys, and I kept it a secret because I didn't want you and Adam to flip out."

I noticed how she said "I" instead of "we."

"That's why you've looked so upset since we escaped from Douglas's lair," I stated, a look of realization crossing my features.

Bree nodded solemnly, and I pulled her into a hug. "I'm really sorry," I murmured.

She hugged me back as she said, "It's alright. Thanks though." She chuckled. "Wow. And I thought that my breakups with Ethan and Owen were bad."

I chuckled as well, hugging her slightly tighter. After a minute of hugging I said, "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Let's go downstairs."

We got up and Bree made the bed with her superspeed. We walked out of the room, and as we were walking down the stairs, Bree said, "Wait. If I'm Sleeping Beauty, then that means that you, Leo, and Adam are Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather." We both laughed.

"Well," I told her, "I don't care if you call me Flora, but don't even think about putting me in a dress."

Bree laughed again as she responded, "Don't worry. You do NOT have the legs for that fairy dress."

I smiled as we walked into the living room. Glancing around, I saw Mr. Davenport standing near the refridgerator, drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning guys," Mr. Davenport greeted, smiling at us.

We smiled back as we returned his greeting.

Bree's PoV:

I looked around the room to see that no one else was up yet. I was surprised to not see Tasha, because she would usually be up at this time. Adam and Leo, however, were never up at this time, even though it was 9:00 (they loved to sleep in.)

"Where's Tasha?" I asked Mr. Davenport.

"She had to leave early this morning for work. She'll be home at the same time as usual tonight," Mr. Davenport replied.

I nodded in understanding, and we were all quiet for a moment.

"You should tell him," Chase said suddenly, looking at me. I knew what he was talking about, but I wished that I didn't. Chase looked at me, and I gave him a look that practically shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

But despite how surprised I felt inside, I replied, "Chase, you promised." It came out calmly, and a little bit shakily. My arms trembled slightly at the thought of having to tell my dad that I had been dating Marcus.

"Tell me what?" Mr. Davenport questioned, looking between Chase and I. But we didn't pay much attention to him.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone. I never promised that I wouldn't try to make you tell them. They deserve to know, Bree. They're our family, they won't be mad. Okay? Just tell him, he's our dad. He'll understand. Right Mr. Davenport?" Chase responded.

Mr. Davenport spoke up, saying, "Bree, if you need to tell me something, I'm all ears. Whatever it is, I'll understand. I won't get mad, I promise." I looked at my father, the man who had been there for me through everything. I knew that I could trust him, and I had a feeling that he wouldn't be mad at me. I looked at my brother, and though I wanted to be mad at him, I couldn't be. It felt impossible to be angry with him. I knew that he was only prompting me to do this because he cared, and he wanted me to feel better. He wanted me to go back to normal, and I wanted that too. I just didn't know how to go back to normal after all this. What was normal now? What did that word mean to me? Well, you have to start somewhere.

So it was with that thought that I finally answered my dad with, "Before everything that happened with Douglas, Marcus was my boyfriend. We dated for about three months, and incidentally, our anniversary was the same day that Douglas took you. So, yeah, not the best anniversary gift ever." I smiled slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Mr. Davenport just froze in his spot, staring at me in shock. It was really awkward, so I walked over to the couch and sat down. In order to break the silence, which was defeaning by this point, I continued, "You know, it doesn't really matter, but he was the only boyfriend I had an actual relationship with. I mean, I had a relationship with Ethan, and he was my first boyfriend, but it wasn't that real. And Owen cared more about his art than me. But Marcus, he was...different. He was actually really sweet, and he acted like he cared about me. A lot. He treated me like a princess, but at the same time, he didn't put me up on a pedestal all the time. He wasn't afraid to tell me if and when I was being annoying and unreasonable, and he wasn't afraid to argue with me over anything, even if it was whether mustard or ketchup was the best hot dog topping. He respected me, and he was gentle and sweet with me. But yet he didn't act like I was incapable of anything. He treated me well, and quite honestly, I was starting to think that I was in love with him." I could feel my facial expression change, and I assumed that my face had a darker tint to it now.

I kept going, because now I was on a roll. "But of course, he turned out to be evil. Because any really good guys usually end up being either evil or fictional. So that kinda sucks. Because, now that I think about it, I didn't THINK that I was in love with Marcus- I WAS in love with Marcus. And that sucks too. Because nothing is worse than thinking that someone really cares about you, and then finding out that they didn't give a damn. You know, the other day, I read a book called 'The Fault In Our Stars' by a guy named John Green. And one line that stuck with me from that book was this: 'That's the thing about pain- it demands to be felt.' And I'm not quite sure why it stuck with me, but I have my suspicions. And I think that it stuck with me because it's so amazingly true. You feel things like pain, and if you're lucky, you don't feel things like that too strongly. But I strongly loved Marcus, so I felt that pain so intensely, it still hurts when I know that it shouldn't. Or at least, I don't think that it should still hurt. I'm not quite sure right now."

I paused for a moment to take a breath. "I'm a bionic super human. I'm supposed to be stronger than this. But obviously I'm not. And quite honestly, I'm not sure what emotion is more prominent at the moment- the pain from losing Marcus as a friend and a boyfriend, or the shame that I feel for being weak and pathetic."

I got up from the couch and sped down to the lab. I got in my capsule, and I felt it immediately dress me for the day. I stepped out of my capsule and walked to the elevator, pushing the button for the living room once I was inside. I felt the elevator start to ascend, and I started to feel like an idiot. I had just dumped all of that on Chase and Mr. Davenport, and then left. Wow. What did they think?! What were they going to say?!

The elevator arrived at the living room quicker than I would've preferred. Once the doors opened, I stepped out, staring at the ground. I brushed my side bangs over my eye and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. I closed the refridgerator door and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Mr. Davenport, who had a sad look on his face.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I dumped all of that on you. That was probably a lot to take in first thing in the morning, and you probably wouldn't have wanted to hear all that anyway. I'm really sorry that you had to hear that, I-" I said. But Mr. Davenport cut me off by hugging me tightly.

He rested his head on top of mine, and I rested my head on his shoulder as I hugged him back. "Bree, listen to me. I know, that you loved him a lot. That much is apparent. Those three months that you were dating him- you seemed so much happier. I loved seeing you like that, even though I didn't know where your happiness came from. But I didn't really care, I was just happy that you were happy. And I know that it hurts right now, but one day, hopefully soon, you'll move on. The pain won't demand to be felt anymore. Everything will be better, and you'll be truly happy again. But until then, just know that I'm here for you."

We broke our hug, but Mr. Davenport kept his arm around my waist. He led me over to the couch and we sat down next to each other. "You know," Mr. Davenport continued, "When you were little, I could tell that you were strong. Strong-willed, emotionally strong, every type of strong really. And one of my favorite things about you, ever since the day I met you, was that you felt things so strongly. You didn't just love people, you loved people with a passion. You always cared, no matter what. You always saw the good in people. But when you were sad, you felt that emotion strongly too. Bree, you might be bionic, but you're not invincible. You can still feel things, just like everyone else. And there's nothing wrong with that. You're the strongest person that I know. Well, besides Adam."

I gave a small chuckle, and Mr. Davenport gave me a small smile in return. "You know, when you were little, all you had to do to make me smile was laugh. I always thought that you had the cutest laugh. It was small, just like you, but it was light and airy, and it had the ability to lighten any mood. You still laugh like that, but the problem is, you don't laugh as much as you used to. But at least you still smile. Speaking of which, now that I've heard you laugh, can I see your famous smile?"

I hesitated at first, but then as Mr. Davenport started poking me gently in the arm, a large smile spread across my face.

"There it is." Mr. Davenport smiled as well.

We were both silent for a minute until a thought crossed my mind. "Do you think that I'll ever fall in love again? I mean, Marcus is the only guy that I know of that ever took a real interest in me. Forget me falling in love with someone, do you think that anyone will ever fall in love with me?"

Mr. Davenport looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Bree," Mr. Davenport answered, "You really don't know how great you are, do you?" Now it was my turn to look at him with a surprised look on my face. He sighed before continuing, "Bree, even though you obviously don't realize it, you're beautiful, inside and out. You've got a great personality, and you're not dependent on anyone. You're not afraid to say what you think, and you're brave in the face of danger. You're loyal and devoted to this family, no matter what. And as for your physical appearance, well, I don't know where to begin. You don't need to wear makeup because you look good without it. You have a good figure, and your hair always looks great. If anyone ever tells you that you don't look beautiful, don't believe them. Because you are so beautiful, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

I stared at my father for a long moment before I hugged him again. "Thank you," I whispered, "That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered back, hugging me in return.

Once we broke apart, I looked around, noticing that Chase wasn't here. "Hey, where's Chase?" I asked, looking at Mr. Davenport.

"Oh, I sent him to go wake Adam and Leo up. So needless to say, he'll be gone for awhile," Mr. Davenport replied.

"Should I go help him?" I questioned.

"Nah, why don't you help me make breakfast? Because honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to cooking," Mr. Davenport responded.

I laughed slightly before agreeing to help. Mr. Davenport tried to make eggs and bacon while I made muffins. Needless to say, the muffins turned out to be pretty good because Tasha had taught me a thing or two about cooking. But Mr. Davenport proved to me that he couldn't cook to save his life by frying the eggs to a crisp and catching the bacon on fire. Chase eventually got Adam and Leo up, but it took him about an hour. So all in all, it was a pretty good morning.

AN: There's chapter six! Next chapter is about Adam and possibly Leo and Tasha finding out. Leo and Tasha will find out, I just don't know if I want to group it together in a chapter with Adam finding out. If you have any ideas/suggestions for the next chapter or others, leave your ideas/suggestions in a review. Please and thank you! :D Hopefully this was alright, and I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it was too short or too filler, I really can't tell if it was either of those or not. Also, just a little fun fact: Bree's white bingle tiger is based off of my favorite stuffed animal from when I was little. And yes, I did name him Tiger. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! Later! :P


	7. Open Wounds

AN: Hey guys! I know that it's been a really long time since I updated this story, and I'm really sorry about that. It's been crazy lately, and I've been trying to update my other stories. SO, I don't think that this chapter is all that good, but I hope you guys like it. It's not my best chapter, but I think that it's at least decent. So, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: This starts the same day as chapter six.

Bree's PoV:

We ate breakfast in silence. I sat between Adam and Chase, sipping at my orange juice awkwardly.

"So," I began, trying to make conversation, "What's everyone going to be doing today?"

"I have to work on one of my inventions," Mr. Davenport told me.

"I don't know, I'll probably just play video games," Leo said.

"I don't know. I'll probably just play video games with Leo," Chase answered. Adam nodded his head, telling me that his answer was the same as Chase's.

I nodded my head in response to their answers. By now everyone had finished, so I took everyone's plates as well as my own and carried them to the dish washer. As I rinsed the plates and put them in the dish washer, a strand of hair fell in my face. I brushed it behind my ear and continued putting the dishes into the dish washer. But I felt as if I was being watched, so I glanced up to see my dad and my brothers staring at me. I just ignored them and continued on. When they didn't stop staring at me, I sighed and looked up at them, stopping what I was doing.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why are you guys staring at me? Do I have something on my face or something?" I asked, staring back at them, waiting for an answer.

"Why did you take our plates to the sink for us?" Leo questioned, looking confused.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just did. What's wrong with me doing something for you?"

"Well, it's just that you usually tell us to do it ourselves. It's...different," Chase answered.

"Well," I replied, "Maybe I'm just-" But I cut myself off and grabbed my stomach. I was feeling a lot of pain on my abdomen for some reason. It was then that I remembered- when Marcus was torturing me, he cut my stomach. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to worry them. I had bandaged it myself the night we got back before I went to bed. I thought that it wasn't that bad, so it wouldn't hurt for no one else to know about it. Now I knew that I had been really, really wrong, because I could feel the severity of it through pain.

"Bree," Mr. Davenport said, "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer, I just bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain. It felt like Marcus was torturing me all over again.

"Bree?" Chase asked.

I couldn't bear it any longer; the pain was too horrible. I let out a shriek of pain and stumbled a bit. I supported myself by holding onto the counter with my free arm, and I clenched my eyes shut in agony.

"Bree!" I heard Adam yell.

I heard the sound of chairs scraping against the floor, signaling that my family was coming to help. I let out another shriek of pain and fell to the floor, landing painfully on my back. I saw four faces hovering above mine. Four terrified faces. My arms were wrapped tightly around my stomach, and I was sobbing by now because of the intensity of the pain. I felt my arms being unwrapped from my abdomen, and someone else lifted my shirt slightly, stopping right below my chest.

"Oh my God," I heard Mr. Davenport mutter.

"Dammit Bree," Chase murmured, unwrapping the bandages from my stomach. I could see the bandages in my line of vision, and they were soaked with dark, crimson blood. It was then that I realized what had happened- the cut on my stomach had opened up. Well, this wasn't good.

"Chase, get me a wet rag and some disinfectant! Leo, get me a few towels and the medical kit! Adam, you stay here. Your sister's gonna need you," Mr. Davenport said.

I saw Chase and Leo rush out of the room to gather the supplies that were needed. I could see Adam and Mr. Davenport's face above mine. Adam stroked my hair out of my face, and Mr. Davenport stroked my cheek soothingly. I felt Adam's hand gripping my own, and comfort overcame me.

"Dad?" I asked, "Adam?"

"We're here sweethart," Mr. Davenport replied.

"Just hold on Bree," Adam told me. I could see tears streaming down his face, and I lifted a weak hand to wipe the tears away. I brushed away Adam's tears, and he held my hand in place on his cheek. I heard Chase and Leo run back into the room, presumably carrying the things that Mr. Davenport needed.

I felt Mr. Davenport press a towel to my stomach, and I squeezed Adam's hand tightly. Mr. Davenport put some disinfectant on a rag and said, "This will hurt a lot." I nodded in response and Mr. Davenport pressed the rag to my stomach. I grit my teeth in pain and tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Shh, it's alright," Adam soothed, stroking my hair. "Everything's fine. You'll be fine. It's almost over." He wiped the tears from my cheeks and continued to soothe me.

"Chase, we need to stitch her up, but I'm afraid to do it. I could mess it up. You need to do this," Mr. Davenport stated.

"I can't do it! What if I mess up?!"

"You won't mess up, you're a super genius! Now just do it before your sister bleeds out!"

"Fine! Bree, this will hurt," Chase warned, using a gentle tone.

"Great," I muttered.

Chase started to sew me up, and it hurt like hell. I bit my lip as more tears leaked out of my eyes. A few minutes later, I heard Chase say, "Done! She should be fine."

My vision started to grow fuzzy, and I fell into unconsciousness.

Chase's PoV:

I looked at my sister's stomach. I couldn't believe that she hid this from us. If she had just told us that she was critically injured, we could've helped her sooner and she wouldn't have risked dying. I looked at Bree's face and saw that her eyes were closed, and had it not been for the rising and falling of her chest, I would've had a panic attack. Her face was pale and contorted by pain. She looked almost...dead.

"NO," I thought, "She's not dead. Bree's fine."

"Bree?" Adam said softly. I could see the tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall.

"She's fine," I choked out, "She just passed out."

Adam nodded and stroked Bree's hair. I stared at Bree and took her hand, rubbing the back of it with my thumb soothingly.

"When will she wake up?" I questioned, not looking away from Bree.

"I don't know," Mr. Davenport replied, staring at Bree as well. "She could wake up in a few minutes, a few hours, even a few days. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I don't get it," Leo whispered, staring at Bree too. "Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"I don't know Leo," I whispered back.

"Come on," Mr. Davenport said, getting up from his position on the floor, "Let's get Bree on the couch."

We nodded and Adam picked Bree up in a bridal hold, carrying her over to the couch. He layed her down gently on the couch and pulled the nearest chair up next to the couch, taking her hand in his. I sat down parallel to Bree's hips and took her other hand, letting everything that had just happened process in my mind. Bree was tortured by Marcus, who had been her boyfriend. She had a wound on her stomach, and instead of telling us, she tried to take care of it herself. Which could've resulted in her death, and almost did. Great. Just perfect. If I had to guess why Bree didn't tell us, I would guess that she didn't want to worry us or seem weak or something.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a moan of pain coming from Bree.

"Bree?" I asked, using a soft tone so as not to startle her.

Bree let out another moan as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly and carefully, probably remembering her wound. Adam practically tackled her in a hug, and I made sure that he didn't hurt her. I could see tears streaming down Adam's face as he held Bree. When he finally let go of her, I hugged her gently, making sure to be careful with her. Tears started to flow out of my eyes without my consent, and I hugged Bree to me even more than I already had. We hugged for a minute or so, and I didn't want to let go. It really hit me then. She almost died, and had we been a second later with anything at all, she would've died. (AN: SO, that's probably an over-dramatization, but oh well. Okay. Back to the story.)

I let go of Bree, and Leo hugged her next. Leo and Mr. Davenport both had tears in their eyes, just like me and Adam, which was obviously expected given the circumstances.

Last but not least was Mr. Davenport. As he hugged Bree, he said, "I'm so glad that you're okay, sweethart."

"Trust me," Bree replied, "I am too."

I smiled. No matter what, Bree could always diffuse tension. It was a gift.

"Why did you hide it, Bree?" I asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. SO, when we got back from Douglas's lair, I bandaged it up myself. But I guess it opened up, huh?" Bree questioned nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, kinda," I replied. We all sat in silence for a few minutes before Bree spoke up, saying, "Hey, um, guys? Could you give me a minute alone with Adam? I need to tell him something." I realized that she was going to tell Adam about her and Marcus dating before everything that happened.

Mr. Davenport must've realizedthat too, because he responded with, "Yeah, of course. Come on Chase, Leo." We got up and left the living room, leaving Adam and Bree to talk.

Adam's PoV:

I sat down on the couch next to my little sister, looking at her expectantly. "So. What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, um, okay. Before everything that happened with Douglas and Marcus, when we thought Marcus was a good guy, you and Chase were friends with him," Bree said. I nodded for her to go on, so she did. "Well, I was MORE than friends with him."

"You were best friends?" I questioned, obviously confused.

"No. We started out as friends, but then, Marcus and I, uh, dated."

I sat in surprise for a minute. "You and Marcus were a couple?!"

"Yeah."

"And, you were in love with him?"

"Yeah."

"And you guys had some 'secret relationship'?"

"Yeah."

I nodded slowly. "I see."

"Are you mad?" Bree asked fearfully.

I looked at her and answered, "No. I mean, I'm mad at Marcus for leading you on and then torturing you. But I'm not mad at you. Why would I be?"

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe you would be mad that I dated him, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Nope. Come here," I told her, holding my arms open for her.

Bree shifted into my embrace, and I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"You know," I said, "You're my little sister. I love you, and I could never be seriously mad at you. And I know that you'll date other guys after Marcus eventually, so I'm giving you a heads up. I will never like any guy that you bring home."

"Why?"

"Because. Like I said, I'm your big brother, and I love you. I get to see parts of you that those boys will probably never be fortunate enough to know. And no one's ever going to be good enough for my baby sister."

"Oh yeah?" I nodded. "And why is that?"

"Because," I explained, "One, I know how the mind of a teenage guy works. And I do NOT approve of you being alone, in a car, with a teenage guy. Two, I know how beautiful you are, inside and out. No boy that you date will ever know that. And three, I'm your big brother. I'll never think that a guy's good enough. You're great, Bree, and you deserve a great guy. And I just hope that you find that guy one day."

Bree nuzzled her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso. "Thanks Adam. That was really sweet."

"It was just the truth."

We were silent for a minute before Bree interrupted the silence. "I love you, Adee."

I smiled. "I love you too Breezy."

AN: So, how was it? Hopefully not too bad. I don't have a lot to say right now. Next will probably be Leo and/or Tasha finding out. SO, yeah. Anyway, if you have any requests for chapters, even the next one, just leave it in a review. Please and thank you! :D Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	8. The Promise

AN: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been awhile since I last updated not only this story but my others! D': But before you get mad and kill me, remember- I have five stories going on right now. I know that that's on me, but still. Anyway, hopefully you guys like this chapter. This chapter is inspired by an idea given to me via review by anthony1245. While his idea of killing Trent is a little much to me, I did mainly use his idea with a few slight altercations. SO, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: This takes place the day after the last chapter.

Bree's PoV:

The day after I told Adam that I had previously dated Marcus, my bionics started glitching, and while the glitching only lasted a few hours, it left me feeling beaten down and worn out. Which was why Mr. Davenport and Tasha let me stay home from school that day. Mr. Davenport and my brothers wanted to stay with me, but none of them could. Mr. Davenport and Tasha insisted that the boys had to go to school, and that I'd be fine. However, Mr. Davenport's plans of helping Tasha take care of me were ruined when he got a call about a huge, last minute business meeting. He started to cancel, or at least move the date of the meeting back, but I convinced him that I'd be fine and that he should go to the meeting. So after five minutes of me trying to persuade him to go to his meeting, he finally caved, making me and Tasha promise that we'd call if something happened.

So here I was, laying in Mr. Davenport and Tasha's bed, staring up at the ceiling with a thermometer in my mouth. It had only been a minute since Tasha stuck the wretched thing in my mouth, but it felt like an eternity. The thermometer finally beeped, and Tasha took it out of my mouth.

"104.5," Tasha told me, looking worried. We were silent for a minute, and I decided to tell her. I decided to tell Tasha about me and Marcus having been an "item."

"Tasha?" I croaked, because the glitching with my vocal manipulation the day before had left me almost without a voice. "I need to tell you something."

"Sweetie, can it wait? You need your rest, and I don't want you to tire yourself out," Tasha said, stroking my hair back in a motherly fashion.

"It really can't wait," I argued weakly.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Before we knew that Marcus was evil, Marcus and I...kinda, you know..." I told her, trying to spit it out but not succeeding.

"Dated?" Tasha asked, though I could tell by her tone that she knew she was right.

I gaped at her. "How did you know?"

"Sweetie," Tasha replied, smiling, "A mother knows those things. Besides, when he would come over to hang out with the boys, I saw the looks that you gave each other. It was so sweet. I'm sorry that it didn't work out."

"It's alright." I hesitated before continuing. "You know, this might sound crazy, but I think that I was in love with him. I mean, we only dated three months, but in that time, I learned so much about him. He was sweet, gentle, handsome, caring, protective, and so much more. We never fought, though we weren't afraid to argue over stupid and important things. It was...great. He was everything that a girl could want. And then he turned out to be evil." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Are all my relationships doomed to failure?"

"Sweethart," Tasha said, smiling down at me sadly. "I know that it hurts right now, but one day, you'll find a guy even better than Marcus. He'll make Marcus look like a stupid amateur boyfriend, barely worthy of that title." She wiped the tear off of my cheek and kept going. "I promise that you'll fall in love again. I promise."

"Thanks Tasha," I croaked, sitting up to hug her.

We embraced for a minute, and Tasha whispered, "You're welcome." When we broke apart, Tasha's pep was back in her step. "Now, I'm going to make you something to eat. I think that the boys are coming home during their lunch period to check up on you. So, expect company. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." I nodded in understanding and laid back down, slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing that I thought was, "How will I tell Leo?"

*Two Hours Later*

(Still) Bree's PoV:

I woke up two hours later because I felt a hand slip into mine. A skinny hand. "Leo," I thought. I opened my eyes and confirmed my suspicions when I saw Leo sitting next to me.

"Hey Leo," I said, my voice coming back.

"Hey," Leo responded, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. My voice is finally coming back, as I'm sure you can tell." Then I noticed the absence of two people in the room. "Hey, where are Adam and Chase?"

Leo looked at me hesitantly. "They're here, but um, they don't want you to see them right now."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because they, um, kinda got into a fight with the football team. Thankfully, they managed not to reveal their bionics."

"Did they win?" I questioned, sitting up in alarm.

"Yeah, they won. But their pretty banged up. Not as much as the football team, but it's still pretty bad."

"I want to see them," I told Leo immediately, sitting up straighter.

"Bree, I don't think that their fit enough right now to walk all the way in here and talk."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because their both unconscious. Mom had to come pick us up, and we just got back."

"Then I'll go to them." But then I had a thought. "Leo, before I go see Adam and Chase, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this, so I'll just say it. Marcus and I dated for three months before we knew that he was evil."

Leo's pulled a very interesting face that was almost scary. "YOU WHAT?!" he screeched, standing up abruptly and smacking his hands on the sides of his head in surprise.

"We dated," I repeated calmly.

"Okay," Leo said, pacing around the room, "It's okay. I'm not mad, just really surprised. I can't believe that you dated an evil dude!"

"I didn't know that he was evil!" I defended.

"I told you that he was! If you had just LISTENED TO ME!"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"NO!" Leo cried, "I will NOT let that go, BECAUSE WE ALL COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Alright, calm down!"

"I'm calm, I'm calm," Leo stated, sitting down next to me and taking my hand. "Look, like I said before, I'm not mad. I'm just glad that you're not still dating that creep." Leo took a deep breath in, then exhaled. "You wanna go see the guys?"

"Yeah." Leo helped me up out of bed, and we walked out of the bedroom. The first thing that I saw was Adam and Chase, now conscious, sitting on the couch practically covered in ice packs.

"Guys, what happened to you?!" I exclaimed.

"We got hurt, duh," Adam said, looking at me like I was stupid. I rolled my eyes.

"I can see that! How did you get hurt?"

"We got into a fight with Trent and the rest of the football team," Chase explained.

I sat down next to Chase and asked, "Why?"

"Because," Adam told me, "They were still making fun of you behind your back and spreading rumors about you. So, we fought them and won."

"Well, that was really sweet of you guys, but you shouldn't have gotten hurt because you were defending me."

"Eh, it was worth it," Chase said.

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "You didn't hear what they were calling you, and you're never going to hear what they said if we have any say in it."

I chuckled. "Alright. Well, because you got hurt due to the football team making fun of me, I'll take care of you."

"Bree, you don't have to do that," Chase argued.

"Yeah, and you're sick," Adam said.

"I feel fine, and I feel like it's my fault that they hurt you guys. SO, I'll take care of you two until you feel better."

They started to protest, but soon found that they didn't have the energy. "Alright Leo," I said, turning to face said person, "I need you to help me take them down to the lab. If we can get them into their capsules, they'll feel better."

"Okay. But how are we supposed to move them?" Leo asked, looking at our brothers.

"You grab Chase's legs, I'll grab his arms."

"Got it." Together we carried Chase into the elevator. When we arrived at the lab, Leo opened the door of Chase's capsule and I placed him gently inside. We shut the door and went back up to the living room, doing the same with Adam.

For the rest of the week, I took care of my brothers. Leo even helped. While Mr. Davenport and Tasha weren't happy that Adam and Chase got into a fight, they let it slide this once because they were defending me. Trent and the football team all ended up in the hospital, proving that Chase didn't need Spike to make an appearance in order to kick butt. I was better two days after the fight, which was a relief, because those two days had been hell.

When we went back to school the next week, I clumsily bumped into a guy, who turned out to be Kavan. I remembered him as the guy that I hit with a basketball on my first day of school. It turned out that Kavan was a pretty cool guy, and we started dating. Tasha was right. I did find a guy that was WAY better than Marcus. Kavan. We didn't have to hide our relationship, which was great. My family approved of him, which was even better. But the best part of all: we had what Marcus and I had in the past. Except with Kavan, it was one hundred percent better.

I thought about my family's promise to protect me, and my promise to protect them. It wasn't just A promise. It was THE promise. One that we would always keep. Of that I was certain.

AN: SO, there's the end. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or if it's just not good. I originally didn't plan for this to be the end, but I didn't know where else I could take this story. There's only so far that you can go with a story before it's just overkill, you know? Anyway, thanks to everyone who supported this story, and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, if you do! :D Later! :P


End file.
